Das dritte Szenario
by Matorif
Summary: Shinji entscheidet sich für eine zweite Chance statt Wiedergeburt oder Tod. Seine Seele wandert in der zeit zurück während des achten Engels. Er will den Third Impact verhindern.


Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Das Dritte Szenario  
  
Vorwort "Shinjis Entscheidung"  
  
"Eine zweite Chance? Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Lilith Shinji hoch am Himmel. Der Third-Impact hatte gerade statt gefunden und es fehlte noch die Vollendung. "Ich... ich könnte auch etwas anderes wählen? Eine Welt ohne Eva, Tod und Zerstörung?" Lilith nickte. "Aber dann währe alles anders, nicht wahr?" Wieder nickte sie. "Und was währe mit dir?" fragte Shinji. "Meine Aufgabe währe den Third-Impact zu vollenden und dann zu verschwinden." Diese Antwort kam für Shinji gar nicht gut an. "Du meinst du würdest aufhören zu existieren?" fragte er geschockt. "Ja." Antwortete sie. "Aber das geht doch nicht." Sagte Shinji. Rei würde aufhören zu existieren. Asuka währe bestimmt nicht mehr die selbe. Misato bestimmt wo anders. Sein Vater bestimmt an seiner Seite. Seine Mutter, Toji..... Shinji schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte er das recht für alle eine Entscheidung zu treffen? Nein, das würde er nicht tun. In diesen Augenblick war er der einziger Mensch der noch existierte. Er wollte er selber bleiben und keine anderer Realität zugehören ohne es zu wissen. Rei hatte etwas besseres verdient. Kaji, der sich erschossen hatte, Toji, Hakiri, Kensuke. Warum musste er die Wahl treffen? Nein, er würde wählen und nur den Third-Impact verhindern. Zur Hölle mit Seele und Vater. Shinji blickte in Liliths Augen und traf seine Wahl doch dann ......  
  
Kapitel 1 "Die Anpassung"  
  
Der Kampf mit den fünften Engel war vor zwei Wochen geschlagen worden. Shinji Ikari, Pilot des Evangelion-01 und Asuka Soryu Langley, deutsche Pilotin des Evangelion-02, hatten es dank eines 100% Synchronisierten Angriff zur Strecke gebracht. Die Tage danach waren ruhig verlaufen. Heute, den 23. August 2015, hatten alle drei Eva-Piloten am späten Abend einen Synchrontest. Wie immer stand Asuka an der Spitze der Drei. Rei Ayanamis Synchronwerte lagen bei 75%. Gut vier Prozent höher als vor vier Wochen. Shinjis Werte lagen derweil bei 81.56% und an der Spitze Asuka mit 89.59%. Auf dem Monitor sah Major Katsuragi die drei junge Piloten. Während Rei genau wie Shinji die Augen geschlossen hatte, langweilte sich Asuka und versuchte Gesprächstoff zu finden. Misato stand in einer der Kontrollräumen der Nerv mit Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ubuki und Makoto Hiuga. "So wie es aussieht, scheinen sich die Drei prima zu schlagen, nicht?" sagte Ritsuko und trank ihr Kaffee während Misato, stehend, die Werte kontrollierte. "Ja, das ist war. Shinjis Werte sind um 9% gestiegen und das innerhalb kürzester Zeit." "Es sieht so aus als währe er nur fürs pilotieren geboren." Sagte Makoto während er sich zurücklehnte und lächelte. "Ja, obwohl er es nicht freiwillig tut." Sagte Misato. "Erhöhen wir Shinjis Synchronwertlevel auf 9. Mal schauen wie gut er es erträgt." Sagte Ritsuko und Maya nickte. ["Und was ist mit mir?] hörten sie Asukas Stimme. "Du bleibst erst einmal wo du bist. Level zehn ist gut genug." Antwortete Ritsuko und füllte Kaffee in die Tasse. [Ja, ja. Baka-Shinji hat es mal wieder geschafft. Du musst ja stolz sein, nicht?] sagte sie herausfordernd doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. [Hey, Baka!! Antworte gefälligst!] donnerte es im Kontrollraum. Sie schaltete eine Verbindung zu Shinji und bekam ihn auf den Monitor zu sehen. Shinji hatte die Augen geschlossen. [Ha, jetzt schläft er sogar. Denkt er habe es nicht nötig sich zu konzentrieren.] höhnte sie. [Mich schlägst du nie. Da musst du schon ein Wunderkind werden.] sagte sie. "Hm." Kam es aus Ritsukos Mund und weckte Misatos Aufmerksamkeit. "Was ist?" fragte Misato. "Level neun wird nicht anerkannt. So als existiere es nicht. Maya? Überprüfe Level neun." "Mache ich." Antwortete Maya. [Das liegt bestimmt daran das er schläft. Für den Baka ist es eben noch zu früh um auf Level neun zu springen.] "Asuka. Halt mal den Mund." Befahl Misato genervt. "Shinji? Hörst du mich?" rief sie doch auch sie erhielt keine Antwort. "Shinji. Es reicht. Wach auf." Befahl sie doch wieder keine Antwort. "Zustand des Piloten?" Verlangte sie von Makoto zu wissen. "Der Puls ist Normal. Synchronwerte stabil..... nein..... sie..... so was ..... Major, sie sinken." Ritsuko setzte sich sofort vor einer komplizierte Tastatur und fing rassendschnell zu tippen an. "Werte sinken. 81%, 79%, 75%... das verstehe ich nicht." "Wie ist der Zustand von Shinji?" fragte Misato hastig. "Ich erhalte keine Werte. Ausser das der Puls stabil ist." "Synchronwert auf 65% gesunken." Sagte Maya. "Das reicht. Abrechen." Befahl Misato. Im inneren des Evangelion-02 kicherte Asuka. Wieder ein Sieg gegenüber Shinji. "Tja, Shinji. Wenn man einschläft, passieren solche Dinge." Sagte sie und blickte zu Shinji dessen Gesichtausdruck unverändert blieb. Bevor sie aber das Monitor zu Shinji abschalten konnte, schaltete es sich selber ab. Auch das Monitor in der Kommandozentrale schaltete sich ab als hätte man den Stecker herausgezogen bevor sie den Test abrechen konnte.  
  
"Meldung." "Ich verstehe das Nicht. Alle 2567 Nervenverbindungen haben sich zur gleichen Zeit getrennt. Wir haben keine Verbindung mehr zur Eva." "Plug mit Gewalt öffnen. Rettungskräfte schicken." Befahl Misato. [Was ist los?] verlangte Asuka zu wissen doch niemand hörte ihr zu den sie wurden von Reis sinkende Synchronwerte abgelenkt. "Rei verliert an Prozent." Sagte Maya. "73%, 70%, 58%?" "Bildverbindung zu Rei." befahl Ritsuko und als sie Rei sahen, die ihre Hände gegen ihre Schläfen presste und ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht hatte, war ihnen klar das die Situation ernster war. "Alle Tests abrechen. Bringen sie die Piloten raus aus den Plugs." Sofort eilten auch andere Rettungskräften zu den Plugs 00 und 02. "Was ist mit Shinji?" fragte Misato. "Zustand unbekannt. Die Ärzte bringen ihn gerade zur Notfallsstation." "Rei?" "Zustand stabil. Hat aber grosse Kopfschmerzen." "Und was ist mit Asuka?" "Ihr geht es gut." Verkündete Makoto. "Ritsuko? Ich überlasse dir den Rest." Sagte Misato und stürmte aus dem Kontrollraum. "Ja. Analisiert die Ursache für die sofortige Nerventrennung von Shinji und Reis Prozentssenkung." "Was ist den los?" fragte Asuka als sie Misato im Gang traf. "Ich weiss es nicht Asuka. Geh nach Hause und warte dort." Befahl der Major doch Asuka lies nicht locker. "Wo gehst du hin?" "Das fragst du? Zu Shinji natürlich." "Shinji?" "Jetzt geh nach Hause." wiederholte sie etwas barsch und Asuka blieb beleidigt stehen. Als Misato die Notfallstation betrat, sah sie das man Shinji bereits umgezogen auf einen Bett gelegt hatte. Man hatte ihn einpaar Puls-Pads angelegt. "Was ist passiert. Wie ist sein Zustand?" fragte sie. Einer der Ärzte eilte zu Misato. "Sein Zustand ist.... erliegt im Koma." "Was?" alle Farbe in Misatos Gesicht wich aus. "Koma? Wie? Warum?" "Die Ursache ist unbekannt. Wir untersuchen sein Zustand noch. Jedenfalls muss ich sie bitte draussen zu warten. Sein Puls ist ausserdem unregelmässig geworden." "Er wird doch nicht sterben? Er wird es doch überstehen, oder?" Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wissen wir nicht." Sagte er und führte Misato nach draussen die einen letzten Blick zu Shinji warf. Im Gang blieb Misato stehen. Wie gelähmt stand sie da und merkte nicht das Rei neben ihr stand. "Oh, Rei! Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie. "Mir geht es gut." Antwortete Rei wie immer und blickte zur Tür. "Shinji geht es im Moment nicht gut." Sagte Misato verbittert. "Warst du zur Untersuchung?" Rei nickte. "Gut, jetzt entschuldige mich. Falls du Shinji besuchen willst, das ist nicht möglich." Sagte sie und eilte weg. Rei legte ihre Hand gegen die Tür und sank den Blick. "Ika.... Shinji." Brachte sie leise hervor und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Meldung." Verlangte Misato äusserst besorgt als sie die Hauptzentrale betrat wo Ritsuko, Maya und Makoto das Ganze analisierten. "Warte einpaar Minuten Misato. Magi analisiert gerade." "Ich soll warten?" platzte es aus Misato. "Da. Wir haben die Analisen." Sagte Maya. "Lagebesprechung in einer Stunde." Sagte sie und die andere nickten. Im Konferenzraum sassen also Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Makoto und der Vizekommandant Fuyuzuki. "Nun, was ist passiert?" fragte Misato als sich danach Maya erhob und anfing. "Reis Prozentsenkung lag daran das sich ihre mentale Struktur veränderte. Die Synchronisierung mit Eva-00 schwankte und konnte nicht angepasst werden. Gründe haben wir keine." "Wie ist der Zustand von Rei?" "Ihr Zustand ist stabil und hat noch einwenig Kopfschmerzen aber ansonsten geht es ihr gut. Eine Reaktivierung währe jetzt auch möglich. Wir wissen nur nicht ob sich ihre Synchronwerte auf Grund des Vorfalls verändert haben. Magi schlägt vor ihr einpaar Tage Ruhe zu gönnen." "Genehmigt." Sagte Misato als sich Maya wieder hinsetzte. Jetzt erhob sich Makoto. "Keine der drei Evas erlitten irgendwelche Schäden. Sie sind wie zuvor, 100% einsatzfähig." Er setzte sich. "Was ist mit Shinji passiert?" fuhr Misato vor. Jetzt erhob sich Ritsuko. In der Hand hielt die eine Liste die sie gerade kontrollierte. "Shinjis Synchronwerte sanken rapide. Wir haben nur Theorien und eine Einzige, wenn etwas radikale, Idee was passiert worden mag." "Ich höre." Sagte Misato und kreuzte ihre Beine. Ritsuko räusperte. "Um es kurz zu fassen, sind Shinjis Werte gesunken weil er den Kontakt mit der Eva verlor. Die entgültige Deaktivierung aller Nerven läst darauf hinweissen das... wie soll ich es erklären? Nun, mit anderen Worten, Shinji hatte keine Seele mehr." "Seele? Du meinst... erkläre es genauer!" "Shinji fiel ummittelbar in eine Art Koma. Anfangs versuchte das Sicherheitssystem der Eva den Schaden zu kompensieren doch letztendlich, nützte es nicht und Shinji fiel ins Koma. Es handelt sich um eine bis jetzt noch unbekannte Art von Koma. Wir können zwar Herzschläge erkennen doch es ist fast so als habe er kein Seele mehr. Weitere Daten haben wir nicht. Sein Zustand wird überwacht. Wenn wir Neueres haben, werden wir sie darüber informieren Major." Ritsuko setzte sich. "Warum nur Rei und Shinji? Was ist mit Asuka?" "Bei ihr wurde keine Abnormitäten entdeckt." Gab Maya bekannt. Misato seufzte. "Ich will das das Ganze weiterhin untersucht wird. Checken sie alle Systeme. Herr Vizekommandant? Wann genau ist Kommandant Ikaris Ankunft? Konnten wir noch keine Verbindung zu ihn stabilisieren?" Fuyuzuki schüttelte den Kopf. "Im Moment befindet er sich im Südpool. Seine Ankunft ist noch nicht bekannt." "Verstehe. Nun, Warten wir vier Tage bevor wir Rei wieder synchronisieren lassen. Asuka soll weiterhin aktiv bleiben, verlange aber das ihre Werte ständig überwacht werden. Was aus Shinji wird, können wir im Moment nichts tun. Prüfen sie seine Werte noch einmal und suchen sie nach Anomalien. Vielleicht haben wir Glück. Nun, das währe alles." Alle erhoben sich und verliessen den Raum ausser Misato. Sie lies sich wieder fallen und legte ihre Hand auf die Stirn. Sie machte sich grosse Sorgen um Shinji. Was war nur passiert? Bis jetzt war alles bestens gelaufen und plötzlich passiert so etwas. Sie erhob sich und verlies den Raum. Asuka streifte durch die dunklen Strassen Tokios. Sie war sauer wegen Misatos Behandlung. Was war nur los? Dieser Trottel von Shinji! Immer wieder passierte etwas mit ihm. So eine Pflaume, dachte sie und kickte eine am Boden liegende Dose weg. Wenig später betrat sie das Appartement und schaltete den Fernseher an. Auf Hausaufgaben hatte sie keine Lust. Sie würde bis Morgen eine Ausrede gefunden haben. Genau, Shinji währe es schlecht ergangen und sie musste bis spät in der Nacht in der Zentralle bleiben. "Genau. Gut zu wissen das man aus Shinji viel Profit herausholen kann." Sie machte es sich bequem und öffnete eine Tüte Chips. Genüsslich ass sie alle und schaute Fern. Eine Stunde später hatte sie aber genug und legte sich hin. Misato war immer noch nicht da. Normadlerweisse kam sie immer nach den Tests. Aber was kümmerte es ihr? Asuka legte sich hin und schloss die Augen. "Baka." Dachte sie und schlief ein und während sie schlief, schwamm Rei im Pool der Nerv. Sie hatte ihr blaues Badeanzug an. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich im Wasser am besten wenn sie bedrückt war. In diesem Fall wegen Shinji. Sie schwamm einpaar Längen und verlies dann den Pool um sich zu trocknen. Draussen war es dunkel und als sie zur Uhr sah, war es bereits 22:34. Sie hatte nicht eine einzige Sekunde an etwas anderes verschwendet als an Shinji zu denken. Sie verdankte ihn viel. Als sie sich am Spiegel der Unkleideräume betrachtete, lächelte sie und die Tränen stiegen in ihr. Sie betrachtete sich ganz genau. Sie sah jünger aus als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Ein klein wenig schlanker und kleiner. Sie schloss ihr Fach und zog sich ihr Schulanzug an. Steckte ihr Badeanzug und Tuch in den Rucksack und verlies das HQ. Sie wusste ganz genau was vor Stunden passiert war und weshalb ihr Synchronwert gesunken war. Das allerdings kümmerte ihr nicht sondern Shinjis Zustand. Sie wusste nicht genau was geschehen war, zumindest bevor Shinji seine Wahl zu treffen schien. Ja, ein Shinji einer anderen Zeit doch sie wusste auch das sie Teil der Momentane Veränderung war und das Shinji im Moment in seinen Gefühlen gefangen war und ohne sie erst einmal geklärt zu haben, nicht aufwachen würde. Davon durfte sie natürlich niemanden erzählen und so blieb ihr nichts anders übrig als zu hoffen das Shinji von selbst aufwachen würde und ihm dann zu unterstützen. Wofür, wusste sie nicht ganz. Ein Teil von ihrer Erinnerung fehlte doch sie wusste genug um was es sich handelte. Im Turbo- Lift, verlies sie die Geo-Front und streifte durch die dunkeln, kalten Strasse Tokios. Ja, Tokio, die Stadt die sie allein in die Luft gesprengt hatte doch das war Vergangenheit und diese Vergangenheit jetzt ihre Gegenwart. Etwas kompliziert aber so war es. Als sie ihr Appartement erreichte, zog sie sich ihre Kleider aus und legte sich hin. Eine dünne Decke war alles was sie deckte und mit einen letzten Gebet an Shinji, schlief sie ein.  
  
Shinji schwebte über die zerstörte Erde. Die Meere waren rot vom Blut. Die Städten zerstört als einen Haufen Trümmern. Schwarze Wolken hatten sich über den ganzen Planet ausgebreitet. Shinji betrachtete die Erde mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Zugleich verspürte er eine innerliche Ruhe doch dann wiederum fühlte er sich allein. Sehr allein sogar. Alle waren tot. Das war klar und nur er hatte überlebt. Auf einmal stürzte er in die Tiefe. Sie zertrümmerte Stadt kam immer näher. Er wollte bremsen doch es ging nicht. Er schrie. Schrie so laut er nur konnte. Sie kam näher, NÄHER!!! Doch kurz vor dem Aufprall stoppte er und schwebte nur wenige Zentimeter über den Erdboden. Er atmete erleichtert aus als er Schritte hörte. Immer noch schwebend, blickte er in alle Richtungen und sah das dort Rei, Asuka, sein Vater, Toji, Misato und Kaoru standen. "Hast du dich immer noch nicht entschieden?" fragte Toji und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Ich...." stammelte Shinji doch Rei unterbrach ihm. "Nur du kannst die Wahl treffen Shinji. Nur du allein." "Hast du kein Selbstvertrauen mehr Shinji?" fügte Kaowru und lächelte ermutigend. "Das ist ja wieder einmal Typisch Baka- Shinji. Nimmt sich viel vor und versagt letztendlich." "Du hast mich enttäuscht, Sohn." Kam von Shinjis Vater. "Hattest du mir nicht versprochen das du deine eigene Wege gehen würdest?" fragte Misato. "Seid Still.... was wisst ihr schon? Ich habe kein recht dazu. Nicht nach alldem was ich getan habe." "Was hast du den getan?" fragte Kaowru. "Ich... dich ge...." "Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht Shinji. Ausser wenn du aufgibst. Rei wartet bereits auf dich. Sie hat sich entschlossen deinen Wunsch zu akzeptieren und ist froh darüber. Hab mehr vertrauen Shinji." "Sei Still Bübchen." Donnerte Asuka und packte Shinji am Kragen. "Du bist ein Weichei. Ein Nichts. Nicht einmal im Besitzt der grösste Kraft auf Erden bist du in der Lage Entscheidungen zu treffen. Kein Wunder das ich dich deshalb nicht ausstehen kann. Du Taugenichts." Sie lies los. "Wie glaubst du wohl soll ich mich den fühlen? Ja, ich bin ein Nichtsnutz. War nicht in der Lage dir zu helfen. Habe nur zugehört wie man dich abschlachtete." Schrie Shinji ihr entgegen. "Und verspürtest du nie den Wunsch es zu verändern?" fragte Kaowru. "Ich......" "Natürlich nicht. Shinji würde lieber sterben als nur ein Finger für jemand anderen krümmen zu müssen." "Du fliest wieder einmal Shinji. Hatte ich dir nicht beigebracht die Realität ins Auge zu sehen?" sagte sein Vater. "Deine Realität, Vater. Deine." "Eine billige Ausrede Shinji." Sagte Misato. Sie verschwanden alle und Shinji schlug auf dem Boden als währe er nie zum Stillstand gekommen. Er zerplatzte.  
  
Asuka gähnte als der Wecker sie aus ihren berauschenden Traum weckte. Es war kurz vor sechs. Widerwillig stand sie auf und öffnete das Fenster. Die frische Morgenluft munterte sie einwenig auf. Sie nahm ein Bad und zog sich ihre Schuluniform an. Gewaschen und fertig, betrat sie die Küche und musste sich wundern als sie sie leer sah. "Wo zum Teufel ist mein Frühstück?" meckerte sie und machte sich daran Shinji aus dem Bett zu zerren doch als sie sein Zimmer betrat, war dieser nicht da. Sie war es gewohnt das Shinji alles vorbereitete. "War er schon gegangen?" dachte sie. Egal, sie nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot und trank ein Glass Orangensaft. Inzwischen war es kurz nach viertel vor sieben als Misato, gekleidet und gewaschen die Küche betrat und nicht wie gewöhnlich ein Bier zur Hand nahm sondern die Milchflasche. "Morgen." Sagte Asuka leicht verbittert. "Guten Morgen Asuka." Kam es von Misato. Allerdings nicht mit einen Lächeln wie sie es gewöhnlich tat sondern mit erschöpfter Antlitz. "Schlecht geschlafen?" fragte Asuka. Misato nickte und verschüttelte einwenig Mich auf dem Tisch. "Warst du gestern spät auf? Zuviel getrunken?" fragte Asuka. Misato zuckte leicht und zog einen Brief aus ihrer Mappe und reichte es Asuka die es fragend entgegennahm. "Shinjis Schriftliche Entschuldigung während seiner Abwesenheit. Gib es bitte den Schuldirektor, ja?" "Was soll das? Geht Shinji nicht mehr zur Schule weil er kurz umgekippt ist? So ein Schwä...." KLATSCH! Misato verpasste Asuka eine saftige Ohrfeige. Schon wie Asuka sie begrüsst hatte war ihr gewaltig auf dem Kecks gegangen doch jetzt war es eindeutig zu viel gewesen. Asuka stand auf und taumelte einpaar Schritte zurück. Sie war vollkommen Fassungslos. Ihre linke Hand fuhr hinauf zur Wange die sich langsam rötete. Sie sah wie Misatos Augen sie böse anfunkelten. "Wage es nicht noch einmal Shinji zu beleidigen, hast du mich verstanden?" schrie sie mit bissige Stimme. Asuka zitterte. Noch nie hatte Misato sie geschlagen und derart angeschrieen. "Ich verstehe. Shinji ist der Heiliger. Sankt Shinji. Er ist dein Schosshündchen. Kippt er mal um, ist das der Weltuntergang. Er ist der beste. Er...." "...liegt im Koma." Donnerte es aus Misatos Mund und Asuka blieben die letzten Silben im Halse stecken. Erstarrt blieb sie stehen. Misato erhob sich und zog sich ihre leichte Jacke an. "Sorg für den Brief und werde endlich erwachsen." Sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme und lies eine erstarrte Asuka im Haus allein. Pen-Pen hatte das ganze natürlich mitgehört und hatte deshalb sein kleines Kühlschrankzimmer nicht verlassen. Asuka setzte sich wieder hin und begann erneut zu zittern. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben doch sie hatte sich wirklich erbärmlich verhaltet. "Shinji in Koma?" murmelte sie immer wieder und vergass das sie zur Schule musste. Sie hatte gedacht das Shinji in Ohnmacht gefallen war oder sonst irgend etwas aber nicht im Koma. Im Koma. Davon konnte man sterben. Shinji tot? Dieser Gedanke lies sie erschauern. Sie spürte den Schmerz an ihre Wange nicht mehr als sie aufstand und das Appartement verlies. Verwirrt eilte sie zur Schule und kam eine ganze halben Stunde zu spät. Das bedeutete Strafarbeit doch das war ihr egal. Während der ganzen Lektionen war sie abgelenkt und merkte gar nicht das Toji ihr über den Laptop eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Erst während der Mittagspause erfuhren Toji, Kensuke und Hakiri über Shinjis Zustand und liessen sich neben Asuka auf dem Grassboden, unter der breiten Krone eines Baumes, fallen. Der Appetit war allen vergangen. Hakiri wirkte äusserst besorgt während Kensuke vor sich hin murmelte. Toji beobachtete Asuka ganz genau die seitlich sass und in der Hand ihre Banane hielt und das seit fünf Minuten. Ihr Blick war am Grassboden fixiert. "Du machst dir Sorgen nicht?" fragte Toji und unterbrach das Schweigen. Asuka zuckte leicht. "Was?" "Du machst dir Sorgen um Shinji, nicht wahr?" "Ich. was geht dich das eigentlich an." Fauchte sie auf einmal los und zerdrückte die Banane so stark das aus den Spalten Banane hinausquoll. Kein schöner Anblick um genau zu sein. Wütend warf sie die zerquetschte Banane Toji ins Gesicht und verschwand rennend. Hakiri reichte den wutentbrannten Toji eine Serviette. "Haiaiai, die nervt aber. Ist es ihr den egal?" fluchte er. "Da täuschst du dich, Suzuhara. Es ist ihr nicht egal. Sie ist einfach nur zu Stolz um es zuzugeben." "Man braucht doch nicht stolz zu sein um so etwas nicht zugeben zu wollen." Sagte Kensuke. "Mag sein aber Asuka ist nun mal so. Nach aussen wirkt sie streng und unsensibel aber innerlich ist sie genau so mild und verletzlich wie alle anderen. Sie gibt es eben nicht gerne zu." "Du scheint sie ja ziemlich gut zu kennen." Sagte Toji. Hakiri seufzte. "Nein, das ist es nicht." Sagte sie und öffnete ihre Lunch-Box während Asuka hinauf in die Damentoilette stürmte. "Ist mir doch egal. Baka! Ist mir egal, egal, egal..." Doch während sie es wiederholte, weinte sie. "Ich weine nicht, ich weine nicht." Sagte sie und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Toilettentür. Dann sank sie in die Knie und verfluchte sich über ihre Schwäche. "Mir doch egal, mir doch egal, mir doch..... Sh.... Shinji....."  
  
Kommandant Ikari befand sich gerade in einer Sitzung mit Seele. Seele nach zu urteil, war die Momentane Verfassung des Piloten Shinji Ikari eine Abweichung ihres Szenario. "Es stand nie das er in Koma fallen würde." Sagte Seele 01. "Dessen sind wir uns alle bewusst." Sagte Ikari. "Wie erklären sie sich das?" fragte Seele 05. "Ich habe keine Erklärung." Gab Ikari kühl zur Antwort. "Wir dürfen nicht vergessen das die Funktion des Piloten Shinji Ikari eine entscheidende Rolle spielt." "Ja, genau." "Wir wollen stark hoffen das sie die Kontrolle nicht verlieren, Ikari." Sagte Seele 01 und dann verschwanden sie. Ikari sass noch eine Weile allein und dachte stark nach. "So etwas stand nicht im Szenario. Weder in der von Seele noch in meiner." Dachte er und verschwand nun ebenfalls.  
  
Zwei Tage später fand der nächster Synchrontest für Asuka statt. Ihre Werte blieben stabil was Erleichterung unter der Nervleute brachte. Reis Test würde erst in drei Tagen stattfinden obwohl es ihr bereits gut ging. Shinjis Zustand war unverändert. An jenen Abend, hatte Asuka Misatos Befehl befolgt und war hinüber zu Shinjis Krankenzimmer gegangen. Als sich die Tür aber öffnete, sah sie das Rei bereits bei ihm war. Mehr sogar, sie sass vorgebeugt, ihren Kopf unter ihre Arme gebettet, auf Shinjis Bett. Offenbar schlief sie aber wie lange war sie schon bei ihm? Asuka machte einen Rückzieher und machte sich schnell von dannen. Sehr wohl aber hatte sie Shinji kurz zu Gesicht bekommen. Er sah sehr blas aus. Wie eine Leiche lag er dort. Er war doch nicht etwa gestorben? Asuka kehrte zurück und verschanzte sich in ihr Zimmer. Sie erschien weder zum Abendessen noch um ihre Wäsche abzuholen die Misato auf den Küchentisch gelegt hatte. Am Abend dann erwachte Asuka. Sie hatte einen unangenehmen Traum gehabt. Ein Alptraum um genau zu sein. Sie stand auf und begab sich zur Küche um etwas zu trinken. Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank. Das kühle Geräusch der Kühlschrankes umhüllte die Küche. Weiter hinten sah sie Shinjis gekochte Kartoffeln die er in einer Büchse gelegt hatte. Beim Wort Kartoffeln erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Kampf mit den vierten Engel. Sie hatte Shinji befohlen auf Deutsch zu denken und er hatte Kartoffeln gesagt. Ein mildes Lächeln formte sie mit den Lippen doch dann verstarb es und sie schloss die Augen als sie den Kühlschrank schloss und sich mit einer Fanta am Küchentisch setzte. Das Mondlicht beleuchtete die Küche mit einen bläulichen Licht. Die Schatten der Tische, Stühle, und andere Möbel, liessen Asuka leicht zittern. Sie schaute zur Wanduhr über den Kühlschrank. 02.45 stand darauf. Sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Wie oft sie es auch versucht hatte Shinji zur Seite zu schieben, es gelang ihr nicht. Ergebens stand sie auf. "Na schön, da besuche ich dich eben jetzt." Dachte sie. Sonst würde sie keine Ruhe finden. Leise zog sie sich ein lockere Trainer, ein lockeres weisses T-Shirt, ihre weisse Turnschuhen und eine leichte Jacke an. Nahm ihr Portemonnaie wo sich ihre Nervkarte befand und schlich sich aus der Wohnung. Sie brauchte fünfzehn Minuten zum HQ. Als sie durch die verlassende Gänge lief, fiel ihr auf das es das erste Mal war das sie sich um diese Zeit hier aufhielt. Natürlich arbeiteten noch andere Nervangestellte. Schliesslich erreichte sie Shinjis Zimmer und trat ein. Es war dunkel und nur die Piepstöne der Geräte waren zu hören. Sie schaltete das Licht an und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Shinjis Bett. Sein Gesicht war immer noch weiss. Seine Lippen schienen gar kein Blut zu besitzen. Ein Schlauch der ihn mit Wasser versorgte war an seinen Arm befestigt worden. Genau so wie ein Atmungsgerät und einpaar Pads die über seine Brust ruhten. Das Gerät zeigte den Puls an. Asuka zögerte zunächst doch dann legte sie ihre Hand über die von Shinji die neben seinen Oberschenkel ruhte und streichelte sanft daran. Er sah noch zerbrechlicher und milder als gewöhnlich aus, stellte sie fest. Seine Haut fühlte sich kalt an und er sah viel jünger aus. Gerade wollte Asuka sein Arm streicheln als sie Schritte von aussen hörte. Schnelle, bedrohliche Schritte. In Angst, wovon sie sich keinen Reim machen konnte, sprang sie auf und blickte sich hastig um. Schnell schaltete sie das Licht aus und verkroch sie sich unter einem Bürotisch. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür und das Licht ging an. Sie hörte mehrere Schritte. Offenbar mehrere Personen. Die Tür schloss sich und eine Zeitlang sagte niemand etwas. "Also Doktor. Was haben sie herausgefunden?" erklang die Stimme von Shinjis Vater und Asuka war überrascht das er in Shinjis Zimmer war. Soviel sie gehört hatte, war Shinji für seinen Vater nichts wichtiges, also warum war er dann hier? "Nun Kommandant Ikari, vor zwanzig Minuten murmelte der Junge seltsame Wörter." "Was für Wörter?" fragte Ikari. "Na ja, er dürfte eigentlich gar nicht in der Lage sein zu reden. Er liegt in Koma. Hier sehen sie...." "Was für Wörter hat er erwähnt?" wiederholte Ikari und Asuka begann einwenig das Verhalten des Kommandanten zu stören. Wie konnte er nur so kalt sein? Interessierten ihn die Worte mehr als das Shinji gemurmelt hatte? Ein Zeichen das es Hoffnung gab? "Na ja, er erwähnte oft das Wort Lilith. Dann schien er Selbstgespräche zu führen. Offenbar widersetzte er sich irgend etwas." "Sagen sie mir alles was er erwähnt hat." Befahl Ikari. "Na ja, nur so viel ist mir beblieben.... Er sprach er habe jemanden getötet das ihm nahe stand. Er habe deshalb kein recht eine Wahl zu treffen. Dann..... murmelte er etwas über die Pilotin des Evangelion- 02....." Asuka spitzte die Ohren. ".... er sagte, er habe sie in Stich gelassen, deshalb habe er kein recht..... worüber erwähnte er nicht. Dann bat er der Pilotin um Verzeihung. Es ist wichtig zu erwähnen das sein Puls zu stocken anfing. Zum Glück war ich zur Stelle und...." "Fahren sie fort." "... äh... ja natürlich. Die letzten Worte die er hervor brachte war das Wort -Seele-. Seltsam nicht?" sagte der Doktor doch Ikari faste es anders an. "Sind sie sich sicher das er -Seele- erwähnt hat?" fragte Ikari und Asuka konnte wetten das seine Stimme ungläubig klang, ja fast schockiert. Der Doktor nickte. "Gut, halten sie mich auf dem laufenden. Ab sofort werden alle Abnormalitäten des Jungen an mir allein gemeldet. Haben sie mich verstanden?" "Sir?" "Verstanden?" "Ja Sir. Wie sie wünschen." Gut." Ikari verlies das Zimmer. Der Doktor folgte ihm kurz danach. Als sich das Licht erlosch, wartete Asuka noch eine weile. Sie war ohnehin in ihre Gedanken versunken. Sie hatte verdammt Glück gehabt an einen Zeitpunkt gekommen zu sein wo niemand anwesend war. Was ihr aber mehr zu schaffen machte war Shinjis Gemurmel. Was hatte er gesagt? Über sie? Sie verstand gar nichts. Und was zum Teufel war Lilith und Seele? Sie verliess ihr Versteck und schaltete das Licht wieder an. Ein letztes Mal sah sie zu Shinji hinab und murmelte: "Ich besuche dich ein anderes Mal, Baka." Und verlies das Zimmer.  
  
Shinji schwebte über das rote Meer. An seiner Seite schwebten Kaowru und Rei. Im rasanten Flug, flogen sie Seite an Seite. "Also Shinji? Du fliehst?" fragte Kaowru. "Nein, nein." Sagte Shinji. "Warum bist du dann noch hier? Du solltest wo anders sein." Sagte Rei. "Ich will es ja tun aber....." "Du fürchtest dich zu versagen, nicht?" sagte Rei. "Ja." Sagte Shinji. "Nun, dann nur soviel Shinji. Du versagst im Moment da du nichts tust." Sagte Kaowru und Shinji stürzte in die Tiefe.  
  
Asuka erreichte die Kommandozentrale und sah das Maya arbeitete. Andere Nervangestellte arbeiteten auch. Sie lies sich neben Maya auf den Stuhl fallen. Daraufhin erschrak Maya und stiess: "Asuka?" hervor. "Was machst du hier um diese Stunde?" fragte sie. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen und dachte ich schaue mir mal das HQ an. Ich war noch nie da um solche frühe Stunden. Und was machst du?" "Ich.... ich arbeite. Habe Makotos Nachtschicht übernommen. Im Lagerraum drei gibt es einpaar Probleme was die Lebenserhaltungssysteme betrifft. Nichts ernstes aber sollten schon repariert werden." Sagte sie jetzt etwas lockerer und freute sich eigentlich sehr über Asukas Besuch. "Was dagegen wenn ich eine weile bleibe?" fragte Asuka und Maya nickte. "Willst du ein Kaffee?" fragte sie und Asuka nickte. Maya brachte ihr Sekunden später eine Becher Kaffee und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. "Warst du schon bei Shinji?" fragte sie, betätigte die Entertaste und drehte sich zu Asuka die das warme Kaffee schnupperte. "Hm? Shinji? Äh... nein, noch nicht." Log sie. "Schlimm was ihm gerade passiert. Die Ärzte haben keine Erklärung wie er so einfach ins Koma fallen konnte." Sagte Maya. "Was ist den genau passiert? Misato spricht gar nicht mehr mit mir und Fir.... und Ayanami ist auch keine Quelle." "Hm, na schön, aber ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen." Sagte Maya und aktivierte ein anderer Monitor. "Die Ursache ist unbekannt wie du bereits weißt. Um 19:56 sanken Shinjis Werte bis auf 46%. Anschliessend trennten sich alle Nervenverbindungen gleichzeitig. Im diesen Moment fiel er ins Koma." "Hatte Eva etwas damit zu tun?" "Nein, Eva hatte nichts damit zu tun. Es lag eher an Shinji. Es muss an ihn gelegen haben." "Was war mit dem neunten Level?" fuhr Asuka fort. "Keine Informationen darüber ausser das es nicht funktionierte. Stell dir vor du tippst auf einer Buchstabentaste in einen Schreibprogramm und die entsprechende Buchstabe erscheint nicht. Das gleiche passierte mit Level neun." "Keine sehr informative Informationen." Seufzte Asuka. "Ja, ist wohl war." Bestätigte Maya und arbeitete weiter. Asuka schaute sich um. Die Stimmung war ziemlich trist. "Sag Maya, wieso bist du eingesprungen?" "Nun, damit Makoto zwei Nachschichten von mir übernimmt. Er wollte ausgehen und da ich das gleiche vorhatte, sagte ich ihm ich würde absagen. Als Gegenleitung verlangte ich das er zwei Nachtschichten von mir übernehmen würde und er willigte ein." Sagte sie grinste. "Aha, sag mal, wer ist es denn?" "Wie meinst du das?" "Na dein Freund." Maya lief rosa an. "Das ist ein Geheimnis." Stotterte sie und Asuka funkelte leicht. "Ja, solche Sachen sind privat. Egal. Ich geh wieder. Bin doch etwas müde." "Ja, das währe das beste. Gute Nacht." "Nacht!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, ein Samstag, erwachte Asuka erst gegen die Mittagszeit. Misato war zur Arbeit gefahren und so beschloss sie noch etwas länger im Bett zu bleiben. Immer wieder kam ihr Shinji in den Sinn. Was er jetzt wohl gerade träumte? Ach, es hatte keine Zweck. Sie stand auf und entschied sich Hakiri anzurufen. Vielleicht hätte sie heute Nachmittag Zeit um etwas lustiges zu unternehmen doch sie war nicht zuhause. Hatte sich mit anderen Freundinnen bereits verabredet und war in einen Vergnügungspark gefahren. Asuka fluchte als sie die Nachricht im Telefonbeantworter hörte. Es war Hakiri und fragte ob sie Lust hätte mit zu kommen, sie solle sich um Punkt 12:00 Uhr im Bahnhof treffen. Dummerweise war es 12:15 und sie hatte es verpasst. Schlecht gelaunt, nahm sie ein Sonnenbad im Balkon und zog sich ihr rotes Badeanzug, an. Genüsslich nahm sie die Sonnenstrahlen auf und las einpaar Mangas. Wenig später klopfte es an die Tür und Asuka, stand auf und blickte durchs Türloch. Das Gesicht von Toji mit einer ziemlich grossen Nase und Kensuke waren zu sehen. Sie drehte sich um und machte ihnen die Tür nicht auf. Sie legte sich wieder hin als es wieder an die Tür klopfte. Diesmal etwas härter. "Haut doch ab." Murmelte sie als: "Hey, Blondine, jetzt mach doch die Tür auf." ertönte. "Ich will euch nicht sehen." Rief Asuka zurück. "Jetzt hör doch auf. Wir haben etwas mitgebracht, ausserdem wollten wir nach Shinji fragen." "Ich habe keine Lust." rief Asuka. "Na schön, dann eben nicht. Aber sei gewarnt. Wir haben dich fotografiert und wenn du nicht aufmachst, dann werden wir sie veröffentlichen." Rief Toji und Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür. Beide erröteten als sie Asuka sahen oder besser, ihr makellosen Körper. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, verpasste ihnen Asuka zwei Ohrenfeigen und lies sie anschliessend eintreten. Unbeschämt, setzte sie sich am Boden der aufgeräumten Stube vor dem tiefen Tisch und wartete bis sich die anderen ebenfalls hinsetzten. Toji legte eine Tasche auf dem Tisch und sah sich um. Kensuke kämpfte offenbar gegen das Nasenbluten. "Also, was wollt ihr?" fragte sie missgelaunt. "Wie geht es Shinji?" "Unverändert." "Was sagen die Ärzte?" "Weiss nicht?" "Und Misato?" "Frag sie doch selber." "Du bist echt mies." "Mir doch egal." "Und Dick." "Mir doch..... was?!!!" Asuka sprang auf und Toji lachte, musste aber zwei weitere Ohrfeigen im Kauf nehmen. "Na, na, so war es nicht gemeint. Also, schau.... wir wollten dir das hier bringen." Sagte Toji und machte ein Zeichen woraufhin Kensuke die Tasche öffnete und eine Videokaste herausnahm. "Was ist denn das?" fragte sie. "Das, ist mein Schatz. Eine zweistündige Aufnahme von allen bisherige Kämpfe von Shinji, Rei und dir." Sagte Kensuke stolz. "Interessant. Ist auch Shinjis erster Kampf drauf?" "Nein, der nicht." Gab Kensuke enttäuscht als Antwort. "Gut, ich will es jetzt sehen." Sagte Asuka und nahm es. Toji und Kensuke lächelten und zogen noch einpaar Tüten Chips und zwei Flaschen Apfelmost aus der Tasche. Asuka schaltete den Fernseher an und als dieser noch schwarz war, sah sie wie Toji und Kensuke mit herabhängende Zuge ihr Hintern anstarrten. Diesmal aber reagierte sie nicht wie üblich. Im Gegenteil, "Sollen sie doch." Dachte sie grinsend und drückte auf Play. Die Aufnahme begann mit einer Einführung von Kensuke. Wie immer übertrieb er mit den Wörter und Asuka spülte nach vorn worüber sich Kensuke nicht erfreuen konnte. Dann kam die Aufnahme von Shinjis Kampf gegen den vierten Engel. Sah, nicht besonders gut aus für Shinji und noch weniger für Kensuke und Toji die beinahe wie mikroskopisch kleine Wanze zerquetscht worden währen. Die Aufnahme fuhr weiter als Shinji sie in den Entry-Plug hinein lies. Die Bildkamera zeigte Shinji wie er gerade kämpfte und von Toji verlangte er solle ruhig sein. Toji rasstete danach sofort aus. "Idiot. Was hast du angestellt? Warte gefälligst meine Anweisungen ab. Es gäbe doch jede Menge Alternativen." Hörten die Drei Misatos wutentbrannte Stimme. Schliesslich griff Shinji schreiend den Engel an und neutralisierte es. Dann wurde es schwarz und eine Aufnahme von Shinji und Rei die zusammen in ihre Evas die Geofront verlassen hatten, marschierten Richtung Hügel wo sich die Positronenkanone befand. Asuka sah den Film gebannt an während Toji sich voll fütterte und Kensuke Asuka weiterhin gebannt anstarrte. Die nächste Aufnahme, der Kampf mit dem fünften Engel war nicht zu sehen gewesen, zeigte den ersten Kampf von Asuka und Shinji während des Transports von Eva-02. Asuka gluckste. Sie hatte grossen spass das Ganze zu sehen. Zum Schluss kam noch der synchronisierter Kampf und zum ersten Mal war sie irgendwie stolz auf Shinji den er hatte eine gute Figur gemacht. Am ende der Aufnahe fragte sie, "Woher hast du sie? Wie konntest du draussen sein und es filmen?" Kensuke lächelte. "Ich weiss wohin ich muss. Ausserdem bin ich der einiger der eine solche Aufnahe hat und gut einpaar hundert Kopien. Wenn das ganze vorbei ist, werde ich sie verkaufen und ein Vermögen gewinnen." "Ha, das glaubst nur du." Sagte Toji und Asuka spülte zurück um es noch einmal zu sehen.  
  
Drei Tage später untersuchte Nerv ein Seltsames Objekt im Fuji Vulkan. Um was es sich handelte wussten sie nicht doch die Möglichkeit das es sich um einen Engel handeln könnte war gross. Sie bauten ein Lager am Fusse des Vulkans und errichteten eine Plattform am oberen Ende. Dort positionierte man Asuka in ihrer Eva die man mit einer speziellen Ausrüstung aufgerüstet hatte. Ein Anzug der dafür da war, die heisse Lava - Temperatur standzuhalten. Asuka war die Einzige die im Moment diese Operation auszuführen vermochte. Ihre Aufgabe war es das Objekt mittels einen aktivierbaren Schielbehälters abzufangen. Sie schaute hinunter in den Krater wo die lodernde Lava auf sie wartete. Am Himmel flogen mehrere Jets die für den Fall das Asuka versagen würde, den ganzen Vulkan mit N2 Minen bombardieren würden. Man errichtete ein Kran auf der Plattform die Eva-02 mit Kabeln hinuntergleiten lassen würde. Reis Synchronrate wies mehrere Fehler auf und war deshalb nicht einsatzbereit. Für Asuka kam es gerade recht obwohl sie sich unwohl zu fühlen begann als man sie langsam hinunter lies. [Alles Klar Asuka?] hörte die Pilotin Misatos Stimme. [Klar doch!] antwortete sie und schluckte als sie nur noch 20 Meter über die Lava schwebte. Die Luft war heiss und sie sah alles etwas verschwommen. Fünf Meter über die Lavamasse stoppte die Maschine. [Gut. Wir sind so weit Asuka. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?] [Du hast leicht Reden. Natürlich bin ich bereit. Endlich ein Einsatz wo ich ungestört operieren kann.] antworte das rothaarige Mädchen. "Wie es scheint macht sie sich nicht all zu grosse Sorgen." Sagte Ritsuko und Misato nickte. [Es geht los Asuka.] und langsam drang sie in die Lava.  
  
"Shinji? Die Zeit drängt. Entweder du entscheidest dich jetzt oder ich muss es jetzt beenden. Beeil dich, noch hast du eine Chance sie zu retten." Sagte Lilith. Shinji, in Eva-01 starrte sie an. Er kämpfte damit endlich zu antworten. Warum brauchte er so lange? "Ich werde es jetzt einleiten." Sagte Rei-Lilith und wirkte enttäuscht. "Nein, warte. Ich....." Es hatte keinen Zweck doch er würde nicht fliehen. Egal wie hart es kommen wird, egal was kommen wird, er würde sein Weg folgen. Er würde keine Entscheidung wie sein Vater treffen wollen. Die Entscheidung für alle anderen zu wählen. "Rei.... ich bin bereit." Rief er.  
  
"600 Meter Tiefe. Sollen wir weiter runtergehen?" fragte Makoto. "Ja. Wie sieht es aus Asuka?" [Heiss. Sehr heiss. Ich bin nass.] antwortete Asuka. [Du bist doch schon nass wegen des LCL Asuka.] [Ja aber nicht mein Körper.] antwortete sie und sie hatte recht. Die Plug-Suits sorgten dafür das sich der Pilot nicht nass machte doch bei einer so hohen Temperatur begann man allmählich zu schwitzen. [Sobald die Operation beendet ist Asuka, besuchen wir eine Warmwasserquelle. Dort soll es sehr angenehm sein.] versprach Misato. [Das will ich stark hoffen. Oh.... Zielobjekt gesichtet.] [Gut. Mach dich bereit Asuka. Vergiss nicht. Du hast nur eine Chance das Ding abzufangen. Verpass sie also nicht.] [Wem sagst du das?] war Asukas antwort. Misato und die anderen warteten gespannt als: [Objekt abgefangen. Auftrag beendet.], hörten. Erleichtert atmeten sie aus. [Gut gemacht Asuka.] hörte sie noch Misatos stolze Stimme. Der Kran setzte sich in Bewegung und zog Asuka mitsamt Objekt nach oben. "Ist alles gut gelaufen." Sagte Makoto während die andere Mitarbeiter anfingen das Zelt abzuräumen. "Ja. Ich dachte schon es würden Komplikationen auftauchen." Sagte Aoba und stand auf als.... Pipipipipipi "Was ist los?" "Das Objekt, es verformt sich." "Was jetzt schon? Asuka las es los. Operation beendet. Lass es fallen." Ein bestialisches Geräusch erschalte aus den Lautsprecher. [Lasse Monster los.] sagte Asuka und lies es wieder in die Tiefe sinken doch da war es bereits zu spät. Das Embriom des Engels evolutionierte sich so schnell das es die ähnliche Gestallt des vierten Engels nahm. Jetzt sass sie in der Patsche. [Asuka zerstöre es.] [Bleibt mir den eine andere Wahl?] antwortete Asuka genervt und versuchte den Engel zu orten der sich rasend schnell bewegte und kaum zu sehen war. Wie ein Hai schwamm es und tauchte manchmal rechts manchmal links von Asuka auf. Asuka hatte grosse mühe den Enge zu bezwingen. Dieser rammte sie und versuchte mit seinen Maul sich durch die Panzerung des Tauchanzuges zu fressen. Asuka schlug daraufhin wie eine Besessene doch ihre Attacken blieben erfolglos. Die einzige Möglichkeit war es den Engel mit etwas kalten zu attackieren. So rammte sie ihren linken Arm in das Maul des Engels und aktivierte alle Kühlsysteme. Die eiskalte Flüssigkeit drang in den Engel was ein schock in ihn herbeiführte. Sekunden danach begann es sich zu zersetzten und Asuka jubelte doch kurz davor aber holte es mit einer Flosse zum Schlag aus und trennte vier der fünf Kabel die Asuka festhielten. Asuka konnte es nicht glauben. Der letzter Kabel dehnte sich langsam aus und trennte sich dann ab. Asuka sagte nichts. Erstarrt über ihren so plötzlichen Untergang sank sie in die Tiefe. Misatos Schreie hörte sie nicht.  
  
Helles Licht blendete Shinjis Augen als er zu sich kam. Er fühlte sich seltsam frisch obwohl ihm sofort klar wurde das er Hunger hatte. Die Piepstöne einer Maschine rechts von ihn hatten ihn geweckt. Zuerst wollte er weiterschlafen doch dann wurde ihm klar dass er wieder da war. Er richtete sich auf und spähte über das ganze Zimmer. Auf einen Tisch lagen Blumen die das triste Zimmer einwenig belebten. Er wusste wo er war aber nicht wann es war. Er zog die Decke weg und stand auf. Legte sich die Pantoffeln an und verlies das Zimmer. Die Gänge waren leer und so beschloss er einmal das HQ zu besuchen. Auf dem Weg hörte er ein Wimmern. Behutsam spähte er von der Ecke aus und sah Misato. Sie sass auf einer Bank, den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt und beide Händen aufs Gesicht gepresst. Ein böse Vorahnung überkam ihn. Sie sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Noch nie, ausser bei Kaji, hatte sie so geweint. Und ja, sie weinte jetzt. Shinji ging auf ihr zu und setzte sich neben ihr ohne das sie es bemerkte legte er dann seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und Misato hörte auf zu weinen. "Las mich allein Kaji." Murmelte sie. "Euh.. Ich bin es Misato." Sagte Shinji. Misato wandte ihren Blick Shinji zu. Ihre nasse angeschwollene Augen festigten sich an die Shinji und dann ohne weiter zu zögern, umarmte sie ihn. Umarmte ihn so fest als habe sie angst in zu verlieren. "Du bist wach...." sagte sie. "Ja, bin ich." War das einzige was Shinjis gerade einfiel. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und löste sich dann sanft von ihr. "Geht es...." "Warum weinst du?" unterbrach Shinji und Misato senkte den Kopf und erneut kullerten Tränen. Sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen. In den Händen hielt sie Asukas Karte die sich leicht verformt hatte. Shinji entnahm ihr die Karte und sofort erinnerte sich an das Datum der Karte. Es war das Datum für den Tag an dem sie den sechsten Engel besiegte und genau an jenen Tag währe sie..... sie.... Shinji öffnete die Augen so weit aus das sie womöglich hinaus gefallen währen. "Misato.... Asuka. Wo ist sie?" fragte Shinji. "Asuka? Sie.... sie.... hat es nicht geschafft. Im Fuji versunken. T... tot..." Das Wort tot traf Shinji so hart als habe man ihn mit einen Metallkessel K.O geschlagen. "Ich hätte da sein sollen. Ich hätte da sein sollen. Warum, warum?" er zitterte zuerst und stand dann auf. "Kaowru hatte recht. Rei hatte recht. Meine Willenskraft war schwach. Verzeih mir Asuka. Verzeih, solltest du nicht mehr Leben dann habe ich versagt." Sagte Shinji und stürmte zum Hangar. "Shinji.... warte." Sagte Misato und rannte ihm hinterher, die Tränen mit ihren Ärmel wegwischend. Shinji rannte an viele Arbeiter vorbei. Hinter ihm hörte er Misato seinen Namen rufen. Gerade noch schaffte er es in den Turbolift hinein zu schlüpfen als die Letzten hinausstiegen. "Hangar." Betätigte Shinji und der Turbolift sauste nach unten. Während der Lift fuhr, staunte Shinji zugleich wie ruhig er war und was ihn noch erwarten würde. Sein Wunsch hatte sich erfühlt. Der Wunsch die Zukunft zu ändern. Sie ohne den Third-Impact zu verändern doch dann kam wieder Asuka in sein Verstand und er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Warum hatte er gezögert? Sie durfte nicht sterben. Nein, nicht wegen seiner.... ach. Im Hangar angekommen, rannte er zum Entry-Plug das bereits an Eva-01 positioniert war und öffnete die Luke.  
  
Misato stürmte ins HQ als Maya gerade meldete das Shinji den Entry-Plug betreten hatte. "Major, Shinji. Er ist erwacht und befindet sich....." "Ich weiss. Öffnen sie einen Kanal." "Ja, Major." [Shinji? Hörst du mich? Was machst du?] "Der Entry-Plug wird eingefahren. Shinji aktiviert Eva auf Atomenergie. Sollen wir abrechen Major?" "Warten sie. Shinji. Hör mir zu. Es tut weh, ich weiss aber das bring sie nicht zurück. Bitte hör auf." Sagte Misato. Shinjis Bemächtigung hatte alle überrascht und unerwartet getroffen. [Nein Misato. Ich muss sie zurück holen.] antwortete Shinji. [Shinji. Sie ist....] [Sie lebt noch, Misato. Ich weiss es. Wirst du mir jetzt helfen sie da raus zu holen?] Es war keine einfache Situation für Misato. Alle waren ausser sie und Maya anwesend. "Major, die Nervenverbindungen starten. Ich kann sie noch abtrennen." Sagte Maya. [Shinji. Was wirst du tun?] [Misato. Bitte vertrau mir nur dieses eine Mal. Es kling verrückt ich weiss. Etwas anderes verlange ich auch nicht aber ich habe mich verändert und Asuka hätte jetzt nicht sterben müssen. Ich kann es nicht erklären aber ich bitte dich. Lass mich sie da raus holen.] Misato antwortete nicht sofort. Zu verwirrt war sie. "Nervenverbindung abgeschlossen Eva aktiviert. Major? Was jetzt? Er stösst gegen die Gesetzte." "Na schön. Eva zum Liftschach 5 hinauffahren. Wiederaufbau des Kranes im Fuji vornehmen. Ausrüstung des Typs 4 dort bereithalten." "Major?" "Maya, vertrauen wir unseren Piloten wie wir es immer taten." sagte sie. "Jawohl. Ich gebe Befehle ein." [Shinji?] [Ja?] [Ich verlange danach eine Erklärung.] [Die bekommst du.] antwortete Shinji. Misato konnte es sich nicht erklären aber Shinjis plötzlicher Handel weckte Hoffnung in ihr. Sich Gedanken darüber zu machen was gerade ablief interessierte ihr nicht. Dazu hätte sie später Zeit.  
  
Ein Alarmsignal erklang in ganz Neu-Tokyo-03. Toji und Kensuke picknickten gerade neben einer Nerveinrichtung. Verwirrt schauten sie sich um als plötzlich Eva-01, 40 Meter neben ihnen in die Höhe schoss. "Shinji. Ist er wieder wach?" fragte Toji. "Natürlich. Nur er kann sie steuern. Wo habe ich meine Kamera?" Viele andere Menschen liefen in Panik weg als sie das Evangelion sahen. Eva-01 rannte Richtung Fuji und lies die Erde erzittern. "Genial, genial." Kam es aus Kensuke als er alles auf Videoband aufzeichnete. Vier Minuten später erreichte Shinji die Plattform. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell Nerv alles vorbereitet hatte. [So, und jetzt lasst mich runter.] sagte Shinji. [Shinji! Das geht doch nicht. Du brauchst die Ausrüstung Typ 4 um darunter gehen zu können. Stecke erst einmal den Energiekabel und warte auf weitere Befehle.] "Maya? Rufen sie einen Hubschrauber. Wir begeben uns dorthin. Analisieren wir das ganze noch einmal."  
  
Es kam wie es kommen musste. Eva-01 wurde aufgerüstet. Es herrschte jede Menge Stress. Am Fusse des Vulkans hatten Misato, Maya und andere Angestellte ihr Lager wieder errichtet. Eine ganze halben Stunde später war alles einsatzbereit. "Was wenn er sich irrt?" fragte Maya. "Wenn er sich irrt, dann wird er es akzeptieren. Ich denke nicht das er Eva-01 in Zukunft steuern könnte mit dem Gewissen Asuka doch noch gerettet gehabt haben zu können. Shinji? Bereit?" [Ja.] "Gut, Eva hinunterfahren!" So begann es. Shinji drag in die Lava und erreichte fünf Minutenspäter den Kritischen Punkt. Für ihn war es nicht neues in der Lava zu schwimmen. "Bitte, las sie mich finden...... Misato? Ich muss tiefer." "Major. Der Kritische Punkt ist erreicht. Also ich weiss nicht ob das die Aufrüstung 4 aushalten wird." Misato überlegte erst gar nicht. "Weiter machen. Alles überwachen. Einfach alles." "Major! Es ist nahe zu unmöglich das Eva-02 überlebt hat. Der Druck ist zu gross da unten." "Ich sagte weitermachen." "Zu Befehl." "Enttäusch mich bitte nicht Shinji. Bitte." Dachte Misato und ballte ihre Faust. "Tiefe, 730 Meter, 740, 750," Einpaar Alarmtönen piepsten. "Tiefe 800 Meter. Major!!" "Shinji? Wie ist die Lage da unten? Shinji hörst du mich? Was ist los?" "Funk abgebrochen. Er ist zu tief." "Schaden?" "Keine nennenswerte ausser.... oh.... Major. Wir haben wieder eine Verbindung." "Aufrechterhalten. Shinji, hörst du mich?" [Misato? Ich kann dich nicht hören aber vielleicht du mich. Meine Systeme spielen etwas verrückt aber ich habe.... ich habe sie geortet. Ich habe sie geortet.] Diese Meldung löste Begeisterung und Jubel in die Menge und Misato blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. [Es sieht einwenig verformt aus aber immer noch erkenntlich. Noch 40 Meter dann halt. Eva-02 ist nicht tiefer gesunken da sie vorher auf einen Feldvorsprung landete.] "Verstanden Shin.... oh verdammt die Verbindung bricht ab. Na schön. Noch vierzig Meter bis zum völligen halt." Befahl Misato. Unten landete Eva-01 auf dem Felsvorsprung und kniete ab. Die Rüstung 4 hatte bereits eine Menge Schäden hinstrecken müssen. [Jetzt habe ich dich, Asuka.].  
  
17 Stunden vor Shinjis Aufwachen. "Ich will nicht sterben." Schrie Asuka als sie immer tiefer fiel und dann am Felsvorsprung aufschlug. Der Aufprall spürte sie so stark das ihr die Sinne schwanden. Als sie wenig später zu sich kam und die Lage erkannte, geriet sie in Panik und schrie nach Hilfe. Erst viel später, erschöpft, stellte sie fest das sie nun endgültig verloren war. Sie würde hier elend verbrennen. Die Lebenserhaltungssysteme hielten nur noch für zehn weitere Stunden. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal so grosse Angst das sie beinahe den Verstand verlor. So wollte sie nicht sterben. Nicht so, nicht allein. Sie hatte Stundenlang auf Hilfe gewartet doch sie kam nicht. "Sie halten mich für tot." War der einziger Satz den sie aussprach. Zusammengekauert wartete sie. Wartete auf das Nichts. Ihr Plug-Suit verlor an Wirkung und zog sich langsam immer mehr und mehr zusammen was ihre Körpertemperatur erhöhte und manchmal war sie unerträglich. Ihre Augen brannten vom warmen LCL. Der Schweiss war so ekelerregend und am liebsten hätte sie sich ihren Plug-Suit ausgezogen. Draussen veränderte sich nichts. Alles war rot und heiss. Verdammt heiss. Zum ersten Mal sehnte sie sich in solchen Situationen mit jemanden zu sprechen. Zum ersten Mal hasste sie es allein zu sein. Einsam und verlassen. Stunden später, als diese höllische Wärme nicht mehr zu ertragen war, sandte sie noch ein letzte Gebet zum Allmächtigen bevor sie ohnmächtig, ja gar tot, nach hinten kippte.  
  
Eva-01 packte Eva-02 und schlang seine Arme um ihre Brust. [Misato? Hochfahren! Jetzt.] meldete Shinji. "Holt sie zurück. Schnell." Befahl sie und der Kran setzte sich in Bewegung. "Bergungstruppen in Position. Ankunftszeit in acht Minuten und vierundzwanzig Sekunden." Meldete Maya. "Gut. Zustand der beiden Evas?" "Wir können noch keine Analise starten. Sie sind noch nicht in reichweite." "Sofort melden wenn sie in Reichweite sind." "Ja, Major." Misato konnte ihr Glück gar nicht mehr fassen. So überglücklich war sie und die Lebenserhaltungssysteme von 02 waren noch nicht verbraucht. Sie musste einfach noch leben. "680 Meter tiefe. Wir erhalte die ersten Daten. Eva-01 mindere Schäden. Eva-02. grosse Schäden. Wir, erhalten keine Lebenszeichen. Offenbar ist ein grossteil des Systems kaputt. Wir..... oh Gott!" PIPIPIPIPI "Was ist?" "Wellenmuster Blau. Der Engel, er hat sich regeneriert!" stiess Maya erschrocken aus. "Oh Nein. Shinji. Engel!" rief sie und zum Glück erhielt Shinji die Nachricht noch rechtzeitig. Er schaute sich um und sah es auf ihn zu kommen und hatte sofort eine Idee. [Misato! Schick mit eine N2 Mine in einen Schutzbehälter, Schnell.] Ohne zu zögern tat Misatos Shinjis Befehl und drei Minuten später war die Miene bereits unterwegs. Doch drei Minuten davor hatte Shinji alle Händen voll zu tun. Mit den eingebauten Düsen schaffte er es den Engel auszuweichen. Dabei musste er höllisch aufpassen Asuka nicht zu verlieren. Er hielt Eva-02 mit einen Arm an sich gepresst während er mit dem anderen das Messer zog und dem Engel tiefen Wunden Schnitt die allerdings wenig Wirkung zeigten. Jetzt sah er die Mine und lies das Messer los. Dann packte er es und zwang den Engel in frontal anzugreifen. In dem Monet als der Engel sein Maul öffnete, stopfte Shinji im die N2 Miene und mit einen gewaltigen Tritt löste er sich von Engel und aktivierte sein A.T.-Field. Ein gewaltiger Knall liess die Umgebung des Fuji Vulkans erzittern. "Verbindung abgebrochen." "Evas?" "Sie sollten jetzt die Lava verlassen...... aber Major. Die Daten. Das war ein A.T.-Field den Shinji erzeugt hat. So hat er die Explosion ohne Schaden überstanden. Major, wir haben gar nicht überdacht was mit ihnen passiert währe!" Doch Misato antwortete nicht den im Monitor sah sie wie Eva-01 und 02 gerade das Plattform erreichten.  
  
Bevor die Rettungskräften antrafen, hatte Shinji den Plug von Asuka mit Gewalt hinausgerissen und wenig später sein eigenes verlassen. Die Luke war noch in Takt und so versuchte er sie zu öffnen doch diesmal schaffte er es nicht. Er schlug dagegen in der Hoffnung Asuka würde antworten doch das passierte nicht. Zehn Minuten später hatten die Rettungskräften die Luke gesprengt und hatten nicht verhindern können das Shinji als erster hineinstieg. Die Luft war heiss und er sah Asuka die wie eine Leiche dort lag. Ihr Plug-Suit war wieder geschrumpft und lag etwas zu locker. Ihre Arme lagen auf beide Seiten gestreckt. Ihr Kopf zur Seite gelehnt und von einer dicken Schweissschicht überzogen. Auch ihr Anzug glänzte. Shinji packte sie grob und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter. "Ich hab sie." Rief er und als er den Entry-Plug verlassen hatte, entnahmen die Ärzte ihm Asuka und legte sie in den Hubschrauber. "Sie wird doch wieder, oder?" fragte Shinji nun unterbrochen. Einige nickten. Andere sagten nichts und eine halbe Minute später, waren sie schon in der Luft. Shinji sah den Hubschrauber nach und rührte sich nicht. Erst als er Misato auf ihn zurennen sah, wurde ihm klar das alles vorbei war. "SHINJI!" Misato umarmte Shinji so fest das sie ihm beinahe die Wirbelsäule brach. "Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es geschafft." Sie brach in Tränen aus und Shinji tat es ihr gleich, wenn etwas zurückhaltend. Zu ersten Mal verspürte Shinji ein so grosses Selbstvertrauen in sich das er zu zittern anfing. Zum ersten Mal hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen und sie gemeistert und die anderen hatten sich angepasst. Misato hatte ihm vertraut. Er hatte nicht versagt. Er hatte gehandelt. Von jetzt an würde er es tun. Er würde nicht wieder den gleichen Fehler begeben. Niemals. Er schaute zum Himmel. Die Sonne stand hoch und der Wind wehte. "Danke..... Kaowru!" flüsterte er mit einen Lächeln.  
  
Asuka schlug die Augen auf. Ihre Augenlider fühlten sich so seltsam schwer an und Anfangs blendete das Sonnenlicht ihre Augen. Sie lag auf etwas weiches. Eine Matratze. Ausserdem hörte sie Stimmen die von einen anderen Zimmer aus herkamen. Augenblicklich wurde ihr bewusst das sie bei Misato war den niemand rülpste so wie sie. Sie lag in ihr Zimmer im Bett am Fenstersims. Die Gardinen standen offen und Licht strömte hinein. Sie währe gerne aufgestanden doch dazu war sie definitiv noch zu schwach. Schon allein das leichte heben ihrer Brust war zu viel für sie. Die Stimmen die sie hörte waren die von Shinji, Misato und Rei. War es ein Traum? War Shinji wach? Misato: "Ah, Shinji. Pass doch auf." Shinji: "Tut mir Leid." Misato: "Na, also. Ist das Frühstück fertig?" Shinji: "Ja, hier." Pen-Pen: "Wuaghh!!" = Übersetzt: Köstlich! Rei: "Reichst du mir bitte die Butter, Shinji?" Shinji: "Klar!" Rei: "Danke!" Asuka war ein wenig verwirrt. Zum ersten; was überhaupt passiert war. Zum zweiten; was mit Shinji passiert war. Zum dritten: Rei bedankte sich? Vorerst beschloss sie die Unterhaltung zu belauschen. Shinji, in Schürze, bereitete das Frühstück währen Misato und Rei am Tisch sassen. Rei hatte Shinji am diesen Morgen vor die Schule besucht und hatte nicht, nein, gesagt als er ihr anbot mit zu frühstücken. "Und? Wie sieht es mit der Mannschaftaufstellung?" fragte Misato Shinji der gerade abspülte. "Euh.. Na ja, sicher einmal Ich, Toji, Hakiri, Kensuke und Rei. Wir bräuchten noch zwei." Gab er zur antwort. Das Ganze war so das vor drei Tagen Shinjis Lehrer bekannt gegeben hatte das zwischen den Schulhäusern Tokyos ein Sporttag stattfinden würde und bat den Schülern Teams in alle Sportarten aufzustellen. Es war klar das Toji als erster angefangen hatte nach Spielern zu suchen und da gehörten eben Kensuke, Shinji, Hakiri Rei und er selber. "Und das Training?? Das werdet ihr wohl auch tun müssen." Sagte Misato. "Ja, natürlich. Wir haben aber auch jede menge Zeit. Die Spiele fangen erst in zwei Monaten an." Sie unterhielten sich weiter. "Wie sieht es mit den Reparaturen der Evas aus?" fragte Shinji. "Keine Sorgen, deine Eva ist gestern wieder vollkommen repariert worden. Asukas Eva hat noch Schäden. Wird wohl erst in zwei Wochen einsatzfähig sein." "Zwei Wochen?" fragten Shinji und Rei gleichzeitig. "Ja. Warum seid ihr so aufgeregt?" "Euh... gar nichts. Nur so rausgerutscht." Sagte Shinji. "Ich finde es besser als sie gar nicht mehr zu haben Shinji. Und das verdanken wir nur dir." "Ach, du weißt doch das Eva-02 in diesen Moment gar nicht wichtig war." Sagte Shinji und seufzte. "Natürlich. Das weiss ich doch. Trotzdem. Aber hallo.... du hast mir immer noch keine Erklärung gegeben. Erinnerst du dich?" Während Rei ass, dachte Shinji fieberhaft nach was er antworten solle. "Du meinst, als ich aufgewacht bin?" "Allerdings." "Ach, weißt du. Ich habe es so gespürt." Sagte Shinji aber es klang nicht sehr überzeugend. "Du meinst... deine Hormone aktivierten sich und konntest deshalb spüren das sie noch lebte?" Shinji starrte Misato schockiert an. "Da.. das gehst doch nicht solche Sachen zu sagen Misato." Sagte er wie von Donner gerührt. "Also?" "Misato. Ich habe keine Erklärung, voila, das ist meine Erklärung." Misato trank ihr Bier leer. "Nun, jedenfalls hat sich die Lage beruhigt. Asuka wird in kürze aufwachen, dir, Rei, geht es gut, die Synchronisierung lief tadellos, Shinji auch in Bestform, und in zwei Wochen haben wir wieder volle Stärke." Sie assen fertig und dann ging Misato ins HQ. Shinji und Rei blieben noch eine Weile und räumten auf. Asuka verstand nichts und zwang sich aufzustehen. Mühselig stand sie auf wobei ihr einwenig schwindelig wurde und wackelig auf den Füssen. Taumelnd erreichte sie die Tür und stützte sich dort eine weile. "Die Lage scheint sich wieder beruhigt zu haben, Rei." Hörte Asuka Shinjis Stimme. "Ja. Und doch dauert es noch so lange." "Das ist war. Ich hätte es beinahe versiebt." "Ja, aber du hast noch rechtzeitig gehandelt. Asuka ist nicht gestorben und Kommandant Ikari hat nichts bemerkt." "Ja, mein Vater soll nichts merken. Zwar wurde Eva-02 beschädigt was ja letztes Mal nicht passiert ist." "Damals war es auch anders Shinji. Also, ich gehe schon mal vor. Sehen wir uns heute Abend?" "Mal schauen. Wenn es Asuka wieder gut geht, vielleicht!" antwortete Shinji. "Gut, bis bald." "Ja, bis bald Rei." Asuka hatte genug gehört. Zum Teufel. Was war los? Was ging ab? Sicher irrte sie sich. Sie taumelte zurück ins Bett und legte sich wieder hin. Wenig später hörte sie Schritte und dann betrat Shinji ihr Zimmer. Sie aber tat so als würde sie weiterhin schlafen. Shinji schritt einwenig umher und öffnete das Fenster. Frische Luft strömte ins Zimmer und dann, spürte sie seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. "Was tut er da?" fragte sie sich. "Fieber ist weg. Das ist gut." Sagte Shinji mit erfreuter Stimme. "Wird doch Zeit das du aufwachst Asuka." Flüsterte er mit einer so sanften, liebvolle Stimme das Asuka nichts anderes tun konnte als die Augen aufzuschlafen und Shinji in die Augen zu blicken. "Asuka? Du bist wach! Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Shinji sofort und setzte sich neben ihr auf dem Bett. Sie antwortete nicht sofort. "Kopfweh und Hunger." "Gut, warte einen Moment. Ich bringe dir gleich etwas leichtes zu essen." Sagte Shinji und eilte in die Küche. Während sie hörte wie Shinji ihr etwas zubereitete, versuchte sie ihr Verstand zu säubern. Irgend etwas war passiert. Sie hatte überlebt und Shinji war aufgewacht. Rei hatte sich verändert und Misato war zur Arbeit gefahren. Sie lag jetzt sicher einpaar Tage im Bett und Shinji hatte sich um sie..... nein, das wohl kaum, dachte sie. Wenig später kehrte Shinji zurück. Er legte eine Schale Apfelmuss, die er aus frischen Äpfeln zubereitet hatte, auf einen Stuhl und holte einpaar Kissen aus seinen Zimmer. Behutsam half er Asuka sich nach vor zu beugen und legte die Kissen hinter ihrem Rücken damit sie Aufrecht im Bett essen konnte. Asuka lies sich ohne weitere Bemerkungen helfen. Ja mehr sogar, sie fand gefallen daran und fühlte sich irgendwie froh darüber wie Shinji sich liebvoll um sie kümmerte. Als währe sie eine zarte, zerbrechliche Blume. Sie hatte einpaar Kurzhosen und ein lockeres T-Shirt an. "Bitte." Sagte Shinji und reichte ihr die Schale mit einen Löffel. Er wusste ganz genau was Asuka jetzt brauchte. Sicherlich kein richtiges Menü aber etwas leichtes wie Apfelmuss war gerade perfekt. "Iss erst einmal. Dann erzähle ich dir was in den letzten acht Tagen passiert ist." Sie nickte und leerte langsam die Schale. Während sie ass, blickte sie immer wieder zu Shinji. Er war wie immer gekleidet. Schwarze Jeans, schwarzer Gurt, ein weisses Hemd, Turnschuhen, weisse Socken und eine schwarze Armbanduhr. Er räumte einwenig auf. Rollte ein Schlafsack zusammen und steckte es in eine Tasche. Hatte er hier Nachtsüber geschlafen?, fragte sich Asuka. Sie schaffte es nicht den ganze Apfelmuss zu essen und Shinji entnahm es ihr und brachte es in die Küche. Kehrte dann zurück und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Asuka. "So, und jetzt werde ich mal erzählen, wenn du überhaupt willst." Sagte Shinji. "Natürlich." Antwortete sie. So fing Shinji an. Erzählte ihr alle nach dem sie in die Tiefe gesunken war und auf den Felsvorsprung aufprallten. Ohne zu unterbrechen lauschte Asuka Shinjis Erzählung. Als er zum Punkt kam in dem er sie rausgeholt hatte, passte er höllisch auf um nicht angeberisch zu klingen. Überhaupt, er ahnte fast das Asuka in wiedereinmal beschimpfen würde doch das passierte nicht. Nachdem er erzählt hatte und Asuka wieder einigermassen klar denken konnte, seufzte sie und lehnte sich zurück in den weichen Kissen. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. "Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" "Also, Misato hat dich vorgestern hier verlegen lasen. Sie hat mir nicht gesagt weshalb." "Ich sehe. Ist auch besser so und jetzt hol mir etwas zu trinken." Befahl sie. Shinji senkte den Kopf und lächelte verborgen. "Sie ist wieder die selbe." Dachte er und holte ihr etwas zu trinken. Asuka allerdings dachte anders über Shinji. "Er hat sich verändert." Murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Er wirkte auf einmal so selbstsicher und erwachsen. Sein Blick war so anders gewesen wie sonst. Sie konnte schwören eine gewissen Zuneigung ihr gegenüber gesehen zu haben. Als wollten seine Augen ihr etwas sagen das Worte nicht konnten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Schwachsinn. Ich muss verrückt sein....." "Verrückt? Wieso das denn?" fragte Shinji der das Ganze gehört hatte. "Ich... äh..." Sie überlegte kurz doch dann, "Was geht dich das an Baka?" platze sie heraus. "Sag mir lieber das du meine Hausaufgaben gemacht hast." Shinji öffnete eine Schublade und nahm ein Bündel Blätter zur Hand. "Hier,..." er legte sie auf das Bett. ".... Hausaufgaben von acht Tagen." Und stand auf. "Wie gemein. Ich liege hier halbtot und du machst sie nicht für mich." Meckerte sie. "Hmpf... währe es dir lieber gewesen das ich sie dir an deinen Grab gebracht hätte?" sagte Shinji mit strenger Stimme. Asuka sagte darauf gar nichts. "Ruh dich aus. Wenn du magst, helfe ich dir heute Abend daran sie zu lösen obwohl ich bezweifle das du meine Hilfe brauchen wirst." Er schloss die Tür und lies Asuka allein. "Er hat sich verändert." Murmelte sie wieder und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Danke!"  
  
Zwei Tage später war Asuka wieder ganz gesund und musste wieder zur Schule. Die Hausaufgaben hatte sie teilweise gemacht da sie Shinjis Hilfe nicht haben wollte. Am dritten Tag, bat ihr Toji in die Mannschaft einzutreten. Er hatte eine Handballmannschaft aufgestellt und wollte nächste Woche mit dem Training anfangen. Asuka willigte ein und war von allen die beste. Toji spielte Mitte. Asuka links als Halbe, Shinji linker Flügel, Kensuke als Läufer, Rei als rechte Halbe und Hakiri im rechten Flügel. Der Torhüter spielte Mike. Ein Freund Kensukes mit breiten Muskeln. Ideal als Torhüter. Die Tage nahmen seinen gewohnten lauf an. Die Schule machte Shinji jetzt weniger zu schaffen. Drei Mal die Woche trainierten sie unter der Leitung von Toji. Er lies sie joggen, Passspielen, hart trainieren. Kensuke, Shinji, Rei, Hakiri und Mike machten mit. Nur nicht Asuka. Zwar war sie die beste aber Vorbildlich war sie ganz und gar die Letzte. Im ganzen aber hatten sie grossen Spass. Alle lachten und sogar Rei lächelte ab und zu. Die Synchrontests verliefen wie üblich. Asukas Werte verbesserten sich auf 92.45%. Reis Werte derweil auf 82% und die Shinjis auf 87%. Am Mittwochnachmittag trainierten sie. Asuka rannte einpaar Runden um das Handballfeld mit Shinji und Kensuke während Rei mit Mike am Tor trainierte. Toji beobachtete das Ganze. Er hatte sogar eine Manschsaftuniform verlangt und der Schuldirektor stimmte zu. Es war auch kein Geheimnis das viele Schüler den Training beiwohnten nur um die verschwitzte Asuka zu sehen. Wie immer hatte sie eine grossen reizvolle Auswirkung auf anderen und das lag nicht nur an ihren wohlgeformtem, muskulösen Körper, sondern an ihrer Art wie sie spielte. Sie machte wirklich eine tolle Figur im Handball. Rei war zwar auch ganz gut aber sie schaffte es immer wieder im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Die Tollpatschen des Ganzen waren Shinji und Kensuke. Sie stolperten immer wieder über ihre eigenen Füssen. Hakiri hatte noch immer angst vom Ball und Toji war derjenige der den härtesten Schuss draufhatte. Mit Mike im Kasten, brauchten sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Egal wie hart und schnell die Schüsse kamen. Er stand da wie ein Baum und wehrte sie mit den Fäusten ab.  
  
Am Freitag, sie hatten in der Turnhalle bis 20:00 trainiert, kehrten Asuka und Shinji alleine nach Hause. Am diesen Abend hatte Asuka ihr neugekauftes Trainier an. Schwarze, lockere Trainerhose wie ein Oberteil mit Reissverschluss und neue weisse Turnschuhen. Shinji hatte nichts neues. Er hatte immer noch seine alte Trainer an mit einen Loch am linken Knie. Ausserdem trug er beide Rucksäcke. Seines und die Asukas. Er wusste das er Asuka zuviel Spielraum schenkte aber es störte ihn nicht. Er lief etwas weiter vorn und das nur weil Asuka immer wieder behauptete er würde ihre Hintern anstarren was jetzt allerdings umgekehrt war. "Sag mal Shinji....." "Ja?" ".... läuft da was zwischen dir und First?" "Bitte?" Shinji drehte sich verblüfft um. "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Ich frage nur. Sie hat ihr Verhalten dir gegenüber gerändert. Zu den anderen ist sie immer noch Still aber bei dir ist sie anders. Täusche ich mich?" "Na ja, es stimmt schon das sich unsere Beziehung verändert hat aber nicht in diese Richtung." Erklärte Shinji und lehnte sich gegen einer Bank auf dem Trottoire. Asuka tat es im gleich. "Mich und Rei verbindet etwas was wir nicht in Worte fassen können. Sie ist ein Teil von mir und ich ein Teil von ihr." Sagte Shinji aber er dachte viel weiter als das was er gerade sagte. "Aber so etwas nennt man doch Liebe, oder?" "Hm, das du mir so eine Frage stellst!" sagte Shinji verwundert und Asuka wandte errötend und zugleich einwenig verärgert den Kopf in die andere Richtung. "Ich kann genau so wie jeder anderer diese Frage stellen Baka." belehrte sie ihn. "Natürlich." Sagte Shinji und lächelte. Asuka wandte den Blick wieder Shinji zu und sah ihn immer noch leicht errötend an und wartete auf seine Antwort. "Weißt du Aska.... oh, Aska." "Ich heiße Asuka." "Ja schon aber da du mich oft Baka nennst, nenne ich die Aska. Gefällt mir doch jetzt zum Punkt. "Weißt du, es ist etwas kompliziert. Natürlich liebe ich Rei aber nicht so wie ich... na ja, wie ich jemanden lieben würde auf die Art wie sich zwei lieben die, wie soll ich sagen? Du weißt schon." Asuka nickte, verlangte aber das Shinji weiterfuhr. "Hm... ich müsste dir mehr erzählen aber die Zeit ist noch nicht reif dafür." Beendete Shinji. "Was meinst du den bitte damit?" "Wirst du eines Tages erfahren." Sagte Shinji und mit einen Ruck richtete er sich auf und hob beide Rucksäcke. "Und du? Bist du in der Lage zu lieben?" fragte er und Asuka lief knallrot an. "Wieso fragst du mich das?" "Du hast doch mit diesen Thema angefangen, also....." "Baka!" unterbrach sie und stand auf. "Dir muss ich es nicht erzählen." "A... aber...." "Kein aber... na los. Laufen!!" Shinji seufzte und lief weiter, nicht merkend das Asuka immer noch rot war und den Blick verlegen nach unten hatte. "Das war eine wohl zu persönliche Frage gewesen." Dachte sie.  
  
Angekommen machte Shinji das Abendessen bereit und zu seiner Überraschung, kam Misato nicht allein zurück. Kaji war auch da und so deckte er den Tisch während Asuka sich mit Kaji in der Stube unterhielt und Misato ein Bad nahm. Pen-Pen leistete Shinji etwas Gesellschaft. Während er die Karotten zerstückelte, ass Pen-Pen einpaar Sardinen. Asuka unterhielt sich mit Kaji. Sie bombardierte ihn mit Fragen. Was er so machte und ob er in zwei Wochen da sein würde um das Spiel gegen die Motuku-Schule zu sehen. Kaji versicherte ihr das er kommen würde und Asuka freute sich rissig darüber. Als das Essen fertig war, setzten sich alle am Tisch und begannen zu essen. Shinji hatte Salat, Kartoffeln und einpaar Würste vorbereitet und es schmeckte. Eine angenehme Unterhaltung fand statt. Ab und zu stritten sich Misato und Kaji, dann beschimpfte Asuka Shinji wobei sie wieder Heilig wurde als sie mit Kaji sprach. Satt, verabschiedete sich Kaji und dankte Shinji für das köstliche Abendmahl. Er winkte allen zu und verlies das Appartement. Während Misato und Asuka sich ihre Schlafanzüge anzogen, musste Shinji die Küche machen. Wieder einmal. Als alle dann schon im Bett lagen, kam Shinji endlich dazu sich die Zähne zu putzen und sich endlich hin zu legen. Erschöpft, schlief er wenig später ein.  
  
Das erste Spiel rückte immer näher. Es würde in der Turnhalle der Motuku- Schule stattfinden. Also ein Auswärtsspiel. Doch davor musste etwas passieren. Gerade waren Asuka, Rei und Shinji im Turbo-Lift als es plötzlich stoppte und die Lichter sich löschten. Schon dachten sie es würde stürzen doch nichts passierte. Rei drückte auf einpaar Knöpfen doch sie brachten nichts zu Stande. "Was ist jetzt los?" fragte Shinji. "Offenbar ein ernster Unfall." Sagte Rei. "Die Notgeneratoren hätten schon längstens aktiviert werden müssen." "Und jetzt?" "Nun,..." sagte sie und öffnete ihre Schulmappe. Währenddessen versuchte Asuka irgend etwas zu tun. Drückte auf die Knöpfe doch auch sie blieb erfolglos. "Ich bin sicher das es wieder wird." Sagte Shinji. Gerade hatte Rei die Notfallskarte durchgelesen als sie dann sagte: "Wir müssen uns zur Kommandozentrale begeben." "Und wie? Die liegt einpaar duzen Stockwerke weiter unten." Sagte Asuka. Shinji versuchte die Lifttür zu öffnen aber es ging nicht. "Ich sehe nur einen Weg." Sagte Rei. Beide hörten gespannt zu. Rei zeigte auf die Luke über ihnen. "Wir verlassen den Lift und klettern nach oben. Dort gibt es einen Schach. Wir folgen ihn und gelangen in eine der Gangschächte. Von dort aus begeben wir und zu Fuß in die Kommandozentrale." "Moment mal. Woher weißt du das?" fragte Asuka. "Ich habe diese Konstruktion im Herz." Gab sie zur antwort und Shinji beruhigte Asuka die wieder anfing unerträglich zu werden. "Also schön, dann wollen wir."  
  
Kommandozentrale der UN. "Objekt?" "Ja, Muster blau. Ein Engel." "Konnten sie schon mit Nerv in Verbindung kommen?" "Nein Sir. Sie antworten nicht." "Verflucht. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Informieren sie die Einwohner." "Ja Sir."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...... 


End file.
